RePORT India is a jointly funded project between the U.S. NIH/DAIDS, NIH/OAR and the Government of India's (G01) Indian Department of Biotechnology (DBT), and the Indian Council of Medical Research (ICMR) to establish a consortium of TB cohorts in India under the umbrella of the Indo-U.S. Vaccine Action Program (VAP).